


Smooth

by MiniTrainal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Injury, Other, Romance, SNEEky, Sombra - Freeform, Sombra is smol bean who just wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniTrainal/pseuds/MiniTrainal
Summary: Sombra and (Y/n) get busted





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy  
> Sorry its so short.

Oneshots

Sombra

This wasn’t supposed to happen. One moment Sombra was hacking Torbjörn turrests and the next it went off. (Y/n), immediately sprang into assist. Dismissing the fact that they were supposed to be enemies. (Y/n) pinned Sombra to the wall opposite to the turret as it spun up. (Y/n) covered her up as best they could as bullets rained from the machine. (Y/n) screamed in agony as Sombra tried to grasp what was happening. As the turret slowed and the bullets retreated (Y/n) painted heavily. A tear ran down the Latinas cheek. (Y/n) placed a shaky blood soaked hand on her cheek. Sombra cupped the hand as (Y/n) collapsed to the ground. Sombra attempted to hold (Y/n) up, failing. (Y/n) clenched their teeth, trying not to cry.

“No...no,no,no,no...” Sombra kept repeating herself. The battle field fell silent. She fell to her knees. (Y/n) shook in agony 

“No..(Y/n) please” Sombra placed her loves head in her lap as he slowly bled out. A blue flash appeared at the entrance of the ally

“(Y/n)!” Tracer yelled running up to them. She shot sombra a glare that could kill.

“What did you do?!” Tracer looked at the crying woman with anger. Genji, Hanzo, Ana, Junkrat and Symmetra appeared next to Tracer quickly

“They..they were just protecting me..I couldn’t do anything..” Sombra tried to explain as (Y/n) started choking on their own blood.

“Shut it..we will deal with you another time” The junker steped forward. Hosting the injured friend over his shoulder

“Please i just-“ Sombra stepped forward. Hanzo drew his bow and pointed a arrow at her

“Stay back!” He yelled. Genji stepped forward and tugged his brother back. Sombra lowered her head and slowly made her way back to her team. The overwatch ship departed, Sombra watched from a near by rooftop while her team cleared the area.

—— 10 Days later ——

(Y/n) laughed as D.va blew up the rubber glove. Mercy sighed and 76 fiddled with his visor. After intense amounts of surgery and sleep (Y/n) was finally feeling slightly better. All though the 38 bullet holes the turret put in him left some scars. (Y/n) didn’t mind..he just wished Sombra had come to visit. Jack looked at the other two in the room. Mercy nodded and ushered Hana out. Jack coughed

“So kid. You still hadn’t explained why you helped the hacker..” Jack leaned back. You chuckled 

“Remember that mission in Florence a few years ago? She was there for the same reason so we partnered up and..spent a lot of close time together” You blushed and scratched the back of your neck

—— Flashback ——

“He’s heading over here” Sombra whispered glancing at the warlord on the other end of the room

“I can see that” You said looking for an exit. Sombra sighed and looked at you.

“Kiss me” She said forcefully. Your eyes widened and you looked at her

“What?!” You whisper yelled. Sombra rolled her eyes

“Public displays of affection make others uncomfortable. It could drive him off” She explained. You chuckled 

“Its making me uncomfortable” You mumbled. 

“Just kis-“ She was cut off as you place your mouth on hers. You put your hands on her waist slowly deepening the kiss. You watched the warlord stop and blush. He quickly made his way to the other guests. After a few moments you pulled away. Sombra looked stunned

“Wow..” Was all she said. You leaned back in and kissed her. Only separating for breath. When you finally pulled away you cleared your throat. Sombra chuckled and smirked

“You always french kiss your enemies?” She asked. Your face reddened. She leaned in and kissed you gentler. You kissed back, savoring the moment.

“You need to learn to be more quiet thief..” You marked

“Mhmm, well you seem to be doing a pretty good job of doing it for me.” She said, her eyes half lidded

“Shhush” You kissed her again. The ball music drowned out your thoughts and all you could feel was heat in your chest

—— End ——

“I see.” Jack said, leaning back in his chair.

“It was supposed to be a one time thing” You looked out the widow of the room

“But you get attached” Jack stood. You nodded

“Guess she didn’t feel the same..since she hasn’t visited.” You lied. You could practically feel the hospital cameras starring at you

“Im sorry to hear that kid.” Jack sighed. He patted your shoulder and smiled at him

“Good luck. Get some sleep” As Jack left the room you dozed off. Dreams didnt meet you as you slept. The only thing that sturred you was the sound of heels walking on tile floor

Sombra quietly strolled into the hospital room. Machines beeped quietly. She sighed and pulled up a chair next to the bed. She rested her chin and intertwined her fingers with (Y/n)’s

“Took you long enough Oli..” You said with a small chuckle. She pushed your shirt up to look at your would. She winced at the blood soaked bandages that coated your mid section 

“This is my fault” She said 

“No its not” You mumbled. She sniffed and looked away. You lifted the scrachy hotel sheets and tugged at her hand. She slightly smiled and climbed in next to you, trying not to disturb the bandages. You kissed her forehead.

“If anything happened to you i..I couldn’t live with myself..You could’ve died” You whispered

“Its been a long time coming” Sombra chuckled. You frowned and poked her side

“Dont talk like that”

“Im serious. Because of me you’re really hurt... im like a virus to you. Nothing good can come of us” She pushed herself up to look you eye and eye

“Sombra remember last Christmas? We spent the night just pillow talking..for hours..”

“Remember what we talked about?” You asked

“Our shitty families?” Sombra weakly chuckled. You rolled your eyes 

“The future..our future” You answerd

“In surprised you even remember that.” She mumbled 

“Olivia it means everything that you still want to deal with me” You hugged her to your chest. She sat up and placed her head on your chest.

“When we first got together ill be honest, I thought you were going to use the things i love against me” You sighed, looking towards the door.

“I was wrong. And i need you to know that if you ever need to talk. Im still here” You hugged her closer. She sighed and a tear fell out of her eyes.

“Dont shut me out, ive been here as much as you” You gently whispered into her ear. She sniffed and weakly tried to cuddle closer. 

“How long has it beed since you slept Oli?” You rubbed small circles on her back. Tracing the implants that controled her. 

“Dunno” She shrugged. You scoffed and traced the implants 

“You are ridiculously comfortable” She mumbled into your chest.

“So youve said” Silence overtook the room. After a few minutes she spoke up

“My life sucks”

“How so?” You rises an eyebrow 

“Im always running from someone or something but ive never gotten anywhere” She said, you nodded in understanding.

“I just want it to be us” She whispered. You smiled

“Just us?” You remarked

“Just us” She repeated, kissing you gently one final time before you two fell to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my tumblr (HappyNerdSadNerd)


End file.
